


TGIF WTF Shack

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Shane nor Jack are very good at remembering anniversaries, and for the most part don't tend to care about them. Shane still agonizes over it and suddenly realizes one of their anniversaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TGIF WTF Shack

All day there had been a nagging feeling she was forgetting something. But no matter how many times she checked the calendar, nothing occurred to her. Something important surely had happened on that day, right? Or else her mind wouldn't keep pestering her. 

In a bid of desperation, she even checked the galactic events calendar on her omni-tool. She was pretty damn sure it wasn't some random ass battle she hadn't even participated in that she was forgetting the anniversary of. ...Wait a minute. Anniversary! ...Oh, fuck. 

Such dates had never really been important to the pair. More so because they couldn't recall the exact date everything had started. After all, at what point did you consider their relationship as starting? That half-drunken kiss at the bar? The dance and subsequent sex in the Kodiak? Or perhaps when they had silently agreed that it wasn't just a friends with benefits scenario they were dealing with.

The day that Shane was faced with happened to be the second situation.

Given the relaxed nature of the relationship, Shane was pretty confident in the fact that she wasn't going to spend the night in the 'doghouse' for forgetting. But just in case... she called up her omni-tool and typed up a quick text message.

[MSG]: Hey you know what today is?

It took about fifteen minutes for a reply.

[REPLY]: Friday. Why?

Shane blinked then chuckled a little bit. Either Jack was fucking with her, or she didn't remember either. 

[MSG]: I meant more like something special.

It only took three minutes for a reply.

[REPLY]: Well it can't be your birthday, you were too fucking chipper this morning. 

Well, she wasn't wrong. Years together had made it pretty obvious Shane despised her birthday. Especially after the disaster that had been her first birthday since they had gotten together.

[MSG]: More like an anniversary...

[REPLY]: It is too early for your cryptic shit, Shane. 

[MSG]: Ours, specifically.

[REPLY]: Wait, what? Really? You sure about that? 

[MSG]: Well depending on what you count as when we got 'serious' or whatever, yeah.

[REPLY]: Huh. Buy more beer on your way back. 

Shane had expected that. And was relieved with the response, such as it was. The pair had never been typical. 

[REPLY]: Oh, and I'm kicking your ass in the arena tonight.

Now  _that_ was a great way to spend an anniversary. Shane was all too happy to get them buzzed and then thrown into the arena. Typical date for a regular day in their eyes. 

[MSG]: Sure thing, Jackie. Beer and then sparring. 

[REPLY]: And, hell, if you win we'll watch that stupid movie you like so much. 

**_Sold._ **


End file.
